cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Penguin Falls
Penguin Falls is a episode that is like Gravity Falls.Also see Penguin Falls/Images Special Rookie=Dipper.Ph=Mabel.Mr Cow2=Stan.Gary=Soos.Cadence=Wendy.Klutzy=Li' cutie.Lolz=Waddles.Alex=Robbie.Sunglasses Penguins=Other Teenagers. *Rookie(in this episode)Wants to go home,Is serious. *Ph(in episode)Thinks on the bright side,loves her little Lolz(Waddles) *Mr Cow2(in episode)Is crazy about Money,Makes fake things to earn money *Gary(In this episode) Is stupid,isnt really smart. *Cadence(In this episode) Acts like a teen,Loves Rookie and Alex. *Klutzy(In episode) Looks cute and acts cute,Bad in the inside. *Lolz(In this episode)Is won by Ph,Loves everyone. *Alex(In this episode)Is a teenager,Loves Cadence *Sunglasses penguins(in this episode) One is fat and dumb,another is thin,Another has a cap and another is a girl who rarely looks up from her cell phone Script (We see a golf kart then hear Rookie and Ph screaming.the screen pauses then Rookie speaks) Rookie:Let me just say where this started.It happened when mom and dad said we had to get out of the house. (We see Rookie and Ph in a attic now) Ph:This place is So cool! Look at my wood chucks Rookie:(sees pig on bed)And,theres a pig on my bed Ph:Hi FRIEND(Pig rolls on Ph)WOAH! Rookie:(narating again)My sister looks on the bright side of things Ph:(We see her on grass)YAY!!!!!!!! GRASS!!!!!(Rolls down a hill) (Theme song plays.After theme song) Rookie:(Narating)Yeah....Lets just go on this next scene. (We now see the shack) Mr Cow2:Ok,Rookipper,Pable,Cadecndy,I need you three to run the store,I'll going to a gameshow to win money! Cadence:yeah,what ever. Rookie:So,Cadecndy whats up Cadence:Well me and my friends are going the Go2die store,it closed after its, Ph:WAIT! LETS PLAY HAUNTED MUSIC. Cadence:sigh ok Haunted music plays The Go2Die store closed after it's owners strangly died.(Rookie and Ph gasps)It has been told people who go there NEVER COME BACK! Me and my friends dont belive that but I'm not sure so we are going there,it is also told that that Go2Die store is haunted.Wanna come? Rookie:OF COURSE! I'm 13 so I am sorta a teen. Cadence:Great! See ya soon!(Leaves) Ph:Rookipper! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???? Rookie:Going with my girlfriend,and because im nice i'm letting you go to. Ph:hmmmm,spending a night with teens in a haunted shop,Sounds good! (We see everyone at the parking lot(everyone means the sunglasses teens,Rookie,Ph,Cadence and Alex.)) Cadence:Here are my friends Josh,who ate a puked on pancake for 50 cents. Sunglasses Teen 1:Dont tell them that, Cadence:Sinska,who is best friends with okiasta. Sunglasses teens 2 and 3:Hello! Cadence:Jackie,but she probly will not speak with you. Sunglasses Teen 4:(looks up from phone)Oh hi(looks at phone again) Cadence:And albie. Alex:I spray painted the water tower Rookie:Oh! This big muffin! Alex:Its a exlpotion from a bomb!!!!! Sunglasses 3:Ha ha,that DOES look like a muffin (Alex looks at Rookie madly,Rookie backs up abit) Cadence:Lets get in!(The group goes into the van Sunglasses Teen 1:Before we go my mom said you cant punch the roof Cadence,Alex and Sunglasses Teens 2,3 and 4:(punches roof)JOOOSH! JOOSH! JOOSH! Ph:(crosses out you stink with a red marker than writes you smell nice today)Someone is gonna get a kick otta this. Rookie:Pabel! Stop it! Ph:Am I making you feel weird in front of you new GIRLFRIE(Gets muffled by Rookie) Rookie:Did you lick my hand???? Alex:Lets go over the gate(everyone but Rookie guys over)Dude get here Rookie:I just have to get a foot-hold. Alex:Dude! Your sister did it! Ph:WOOOOT! WOOOT! WOOOT! Category:Season 4